I Am No Longer Your Puppet, Adachi
by Roxius
Summary: As the heroes battle against Izanami, Adachi still lives, but is badly weakened. However, he finds himself facing a foe he had once seen as an 'ally'...Namatame. Adachi Vs. Namatame. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: IT'S ADACHI VS. NAMATAME!!! WHAT COULD BE BETTER?!! ;P

A/N 2: Please forgive any incorrections of canon I have made, besides the whole Namatame Vs. Adachi theme I got going here, because I have been unable to play that far into the game.

Also, Adachi switches between using '-san' and no honorific at all at the end of Namatame's name ever now and then to mess with his mind...somehow...

* * *

_As the final battle with Izanami rages on, another fight is also taking place...in a world of darkness and shadows..._

Namatame Taro let out a roar as his fist connected with Adachi's face, shattering the detective's nose in the process.

Adachi staggered back, and let out a groan of pain. "AUGH...W-W-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, NAMATAME!!!"

Breathing heavily, Namatame undid his tie and tossed it off to the side. "Something...I shoulda done long ago, Adachi Toru, you motherfuckin' manipulative bastard!!! You tricked me...lied to me...made me thinking I was saving people...like that little girl, Nanako!!!"

Despite the blood gushing from his broken nose, Adachi smirked. "Heh...you sure were easy to convince, Namatame-san...a real-life dumbass, for sure..."

"SHUT UP!!"

"And...a pedophile..."

"I SAID...SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Without hesitation, Namatame dashed forward and performed an upper-cut right into Adachi's stomach. However, Adachi himself didn't even seem affected by the attack.

"Even though those losers from earlier weakened me down, I can still kill you easily..." Adachi sneered.

"W-What?!"

"HA HA!!" Swinging himself around in mid-air, Adachi smashed his right foot across Namatame's face, and the older man was sent sprawling backwards. However, Namatame quickly caught himself.

"I'm...I'm not a pedophile...or an evil person!! It's...it's all your fault!!!!" Namatame screamed as he got back to his fighting stance. He charged again and swung both his fists, but Adachi warped behind him, and sent Namatame spinning across the room with a slap of his wrist. However, Namatame broke out of the attack and kept his feet planted on the ground.

Suddenly, a swarm of dark mist flowed up along Adachi's body, until it reached his face. After about a moment, it dissipated, and Adachi's nose was now as good as new.

"Do you understand yet, Namatame-san?" Adachi asked, holding his arms out wide, "Even with that cheap hit you landed on me, I'm invincible as long as I have the shadows...I'll always exist, in some shape or form..."

Namatame shook his head. "Not if those kids take out Izanami...then you'll no longer exist..."

For a moment, Adachi had a look of disbelief on his face, and then he burst out into crazed laughter. "Seriously?! You...you seriously believe they'll be able to take down Izanami?!! You're more of a fool than I thought, Namatame-san!!! They will all die, and then the world of the living and the world of the shadows will become one!!! You cannot stop it from happening...NO ONE CAN!!!"

Namatame shook his head once again and replied, "You're wrong, Adachi. Those kids...they have the power to ACTUALLY save people...unlike me...unlike you..."

Adachi gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. "HMPH...WHATEVER!!! LISTEN, NAMATAME, NO MORE BRINGING UP THOSE SHITTY BRATS OR IZANAMI...IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW!!! AND, YOU SHOULD KNOW, NAMATAME...THAT IT'S TRULY FOOLISH TO CHALLENGE SOMEONE WITH TOTAL CONTROL OVER THE SHADOWS!!!"

Adachi waved his arms in a swinging motion, and several pearl-sized black orbs flew straight towards Namatame.

"HA HA HA!!! DIE, YOU USELESS FOOL!!!" Adachi cackled.

However, the orbs came to a complete stop when they were only inches from tearing into Namatame, and they crumbled to pieces.

Adachi blinked a few times in confusion, and muttered, "W...W...What the hell?"

"Did you forget, Adachi?" Namatame asked with a slight smirk, "I still have some control over the shadows as well..."

"ARGH...D-DAMN YOU!!! I'LL BRING THIS TO AN END...NOW!!!" Adachi summoned a large amount of shadow energy, and it erupted around him like an uproar of flames. It twisted and coiled around Adachi's body, forming a suit of armor of sorts. Namatame watched in amazement as a long spear-like weapon sprouted from Adachi's right palm, and soon he had completely vanished within the shadows.

Then, the shadows suddenly burst apart, and a new being stood in Adachi's place; it was Magatsu-Izanagi, the very Persona that Izanami herself had bestowed upon him. It threw its head back and let out a shrill screech of fury, sending shockwaves throughout the area.

"Huh...so you're pullin' out the big guns now, huh?" Namatame muttered.

Magatsu-Izanagi glanced over at Namatame, and growled.

"But," Namatame continued, "I won't back down now!! THOSE KIDS WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO SAVE LIVES, AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THEY WIN THE LAST BATTLE...BY DEFEATING YOU, ADACHI!!!!"

Suddenly, Namatame's body began to become covered in shadow energy. It pierced into his body, and began to morph around inside of him. Namatame held back a pained cry as more and more shadows infused within him, mutating both his body and soul once again. He wasn't going to let himself be used anymore; if he would die here, then it would be for the good of mankind.

"Ahh...ahh...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

An explosive burst of light, and Kunino-Sagiri was now hovering several feet off the ground. "I WON'T LET ANY MORE INNOCENTS DIE!!" It announced in a booming voice.

The two shadow-infested Personas flew straight at one another, and both were fully prepared to kill to bring this war within the TV World to an end once and for all...

...but which one will be the victor in the end?


End file.
